Misaki and Usui's Death
by Ai Sakamoto
Summary: I was walking to her house when I saw a figure on the ground.


Chapter 1

Misaki's POV:

I was walking to work when someone called me.

"Hey, Misaki!"

I knew exactly who was calling me. Usui. I turned around smiling because we were dating now. He came up to me and walked with me to work. Usui now also works at the same maid café I work at. He is the chef. No one knows that we work at a maid café. Well except people who work there and people who go there. When we finally got there we went to the back door and Usui went to the kitchen and I went to the changing room. After I was done changing I went out to the eating area and grabbed some people's orders.

"Ok in celebration of our great friend Misaki and the chef Usui dating you may each play one game for free with either of them. No you may not play a game with both of them just one of them. Please come up here and pick a number." The manager called out.

As soon as I heard that I stared blushing really badly. I turned to see Usui. He was smirking at me. I started smiling at him. Everyone sat down and started eating.

"Whenever you're ready." The manager told us.

We both nodded at each other and went out to the eating room.

"Okay now who is number 1?" Usui called out

Someone raised their hand.

"Cool." He said

"Well then pick Misaki or I to play a card game with." He said pointing to him and I.

"Hmm.I choose… Misaki" he said.

All the customers looked shoked. After I and Usui started dating I always beat Usui in a card game. No matter what game he chose I always beat him. Of course I won. It went on through the night like that. Finally it was closing time. I went to the changing room and changed back into my regular clothes. Usui and I went out the back door and walked home. Half way home Usui and I part ways. We said bye to each other and parted ways. Usui went straight and I turned right. Usui was no where in sight. Suddenly I heard runny steps behind me. I turned around to find a man with a knife running towards me. Suddenly I felt a great pain in the right side of my stomach. I looked down to see blood where it hurt. Then I found myself in blackness.

Usui's POV:

I walked in to my house and called Misaki. No answer. I called a couple more times. Still no nswer. I decide I would call her in five minutes. I stayed in my room for five minutes people called me but none of them ere Misaki. After five minutes I called her again. Still no answer. I decided to go to her house to check on her. Usually when I would call her she would pick up on the first ring when she saw my name. Whenever she would pick up the phone she would sound really happy. I left my house and started walking towards Misaki's home. I turned right and sa a black figure. It looked like there was blood around them. When I kept on walking I soon realized I was looking at Misaki. I ran to her and saw a gaping wound on the right side of her stomach. I started to pick her up when she opened her eyes.

"Help me" she said faintly.

Then she went unconcous. I started to walk quickly to house. I knocked on her door and her mom opened the door and took one look at Misaki. Then she burst in to tears. I layd Misaki on the couch and called the hospital. Five minutes later an ambulance came and picked her up and put her in to the car. Her mom went in to the ambulance. Her sister and I rode in Misaki's mom's car. We finally got to the hospital. We rushed in side and found Misaki's mom sitting in the waiting area looking scared. We sat down and waited. Five minutes later the doctor came.

"Is she ok?" Misaki's mom asked him.

"We are going to give her surgary. We will call you tomorrow." He said.

We nodded our heads and left. I drove Misaki's family back home. After I dropped them and the car off at home I walked home. As I walked home I was so nervous that Misaki would die.I finally got home and went to bed too nervous to eat dinner. I woke up the next morning hurrying through all the stuff I had to do. When I was done with everything I ran to Misaki's house. Everyone was up and about. I knocked on the door and Misaki's mom opened the door. She let me in.

"Did the doctor call yet" I asked.

"She shook her head. Suddenly the phone rang. Misaki's mom ran to the phone.

"Hello? Hmmm… Ok" was all she said.

"The doctor called. He said to come in immidatly" she said

I nodded my head and we all left. As soon as we got to the hospital we ran as fast as we could. When we got inside he looked at us and came to us.

"She only has five minutes left. Say good bye to her." He said.

We all were so upset. The doctor led us to a room with a bed inside. Inside the bed laying there was Misaki. I opened the door and went to her. Her hands were becoming cold as I picked them up. I thought I was going to cry when I heard a small voice.

"Usui?" The voice said

I looked up to see Misaki looking at me. I smile the biggest smile I have ever smiled before. Even though she was going to die atleast I could tell her I loved her.

"I love you so much, Misaki. You know I always will. So whenever you feel sad just think of that, OK? I will always, always love you." I said

"So will we." Said her family.

She started crying with a smile on her face. Suddenly she stopped breathing. I sat there in awe as I looked at her smiling tear streaked face and into her forever sightless eyes. For the first time in history, I cried. Not only that, but in public. That was not normal. I went home and cried even more. I just lost the love of my life. The next day we had her funeral. We all sat there crying. Then the funeral was over. I went up to her lifeless cold body. I and kissed it. Then I left. When I got home I looked at all the pictures Misaki took. My favorite picture was the first picture we ever took was when I beat Misaki for the first time at a card game at Maid Latte. I started crying again. I told myself I could get over this, but I knew I couldn't So I went to the kitchen pulled out a knife and committed suicide. When I opened my eyes I saw Misaki again. I was so happy. We both went to heaven together to be with each other for all of eternity.


End file.
